Ramen Bowl
by i.datt
Summary: A growing collection of Naruto oneshots. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, GaaraOC, etc. Latest update: SasuSaku oneshot - "Danger Ahead."
1. Maybe

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto, not me.

This one is SasuSaku.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the pouring sky. Forgetting for a moment what he had come here for, training, he looked at the clouds and let the rain pour down his face, deep in thought. What would happen after he killed his brother? What then? Nothing would drive him on, to fight, to become stronger. What then? 

He closed his eyes, the rain running from off his headband, over his eyelids. _Then…_Would he rebuild his clan? With who? Ino, the one that was always clinging around his neck? Not a chance. One of the rabid fangirls from the Academy? No way. Sakura?

…

Sakura…

Ah…Sakura. The pink-haired girl with the high forehead that was infatuated with him. She who could beat him or Naruto to a bloody pulp if she wanted (and always seemed about ready to, in Naruto's case, that is). The girl was weak, so weak during missions…Or was she? He had never seen her actually fight. In fact, he never really wanted to. He never wanted to see her cry like she did during the Chuunin exams, or as broken as she had been. Sasuke never really wanted the violent, bloody Shinobi life for her. He always protected her. During Zabuza's attempt at killing them and the bridge builder, during the exams when Orochimaru was ready to put a kunai through both of their heads, and when Gaara wanted her out of his way to get to him. There was one time, when she protected him, that he finally felt safe from the demon in front of them. She had made him feel wanted, and made him feel what he hadn't felt in a long time…

Cared for.

She filled him with annoyance, she aggravated him, and she made him feel almost whole. Annoying as she was, she still made him smile and live his life a bit happier. Her constant sweet, syrupy greeting of Sasuke-kun nearly made him laugh and made him ever closer to actually accept her as maybe…more than a friend?

Maybe, if his feelings grew…

Would they live happily together and rebuild his assassinated clan?

Maybe…Just maybe…The two of them might pull it off.

* * *

If you liked it, please review!

-Dattabayo


	2. Hospital Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: **I own Naruto as much as I own the Internet. None whatsoever.

This fic is NaruHina. Oh joy.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata sat in her room at the hospital, hugging her knees to her chest. She sat on her bed facing a window, watching the street below. 

She sighed heavily. She hated these bandages wrapped around all four of her limbs and stomach. Why did she have to overdo it on her last mission, her first as Chuunin, with an ANBU general right beside her?

Hinata closed her white eyes and buried her head into her knees. She reminded herself that the ANBU general, Uskira Lizkar, was wounded far worse than her. Hinata had been unconscious for three days before today, and she knew that Lizkar still hadn't woke up from her dreamless sleep.

_--_

_For days the three Chuunin and the ANBU traveled head on into Kohona's forest; searching for something they couldn't find: four rebel ninjas from that Land of Rain._

_Lizkar stopped on a thick tree limb, and held up a hand to signal to the others. Two stopped on the same limb, Hinata and a girl in red, but the other, in a flash of orange, stopped at the one in front of them._

"_What are you stopping for, Lizkar-chan?" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the one addressed with a frustrated expression on his face._

"_You baka, she stopped because she sensed something!" Sakura snapped, she too was frustrated with the fact that they had not found any sign of a ninja._

_Hinata looked to Lizkar with worry etched in her white eyes. "Can you see anything, Lizkar-chan?"_

_Knowing that hers was stronger, Lizkar activated her Byakugan, leaving the Sharingan that she also possessed de-activated, as it would only blur her vision. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata watched as veins stuck out below her eyes just as Neji's and Hinata's did, and her gold eyes fade to white._

_After about a second, she yelled, "GET DOWN!"_

_Naruto's reflexes were fast enough, but Lizkar tackled Hinata and Sakura to the limb, knowing already what would happen if she did or didn't._

_Blood splattered on the large tree branch. Lizkar coughed again, blood dripping down her chin. A large shuriken stuck out of her back, one of its four points buried deep into the back of her ANBU uniform. She reached back with one hand to touch it and winced as her back throbbed. With an almighty tug, she heaved the shuriken out of her already crimson uniform and stood up along with the other three. Byakugan still activated, Lizkar threw the shuriken into the trees, smiling slightly as three men fell out of it, their necks cut slightly by the shuriken._

_They were surrounded now by the four rogue ninjas they were looking for. Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan, and used Juken to knock out one of the men, but another stabbed two kunai into her stomach, luckily not very deep. One. Two. Three. Four. Four cuts on the face with a cleaver, again not very deep or very long._

_One. Two. Three. Three blows to her face. One. Two. Two uppercuts under her chin. Hinata flew back and hit a tree, knocked out cold. Her eyes could only make out a flash of orange in front of her before she passed out._

_---_

Three days later, she had woken up in the hospital, most of her wounds healed, but bandaged. Sakura had visited her this morning, telling her that she had fought brilliantly, and that Naruto was fine, only spending one day in the hospital. She came with her signature flower, a daffodil, and placed it in the small glass vase on the table near the window.

Looking over now, Hinata noticed there were three flowers in the vase. Sakura said she had only visited once with the daffodil, so who brought the two orange cosmos?

Hinata's head turned as she heard the door open.

Naruto grinned as he entered the room with an orange cosmos in hand. "Hi, Hinata-chan." He walked across to the vase and placed the flower in it, then walked back to the chair on the opposite side of the room, and sat. "I was coming over here when Sakura-chan told me that you were awake!"

Hinata's eyes widened. He, Naruto, had come every day since he was released from his own hospital bed.

He spoke. "Sakura got out yesterday, and me the day before that. Lizkar just woke up not to long ago, and she's all banged up and bruised, but you know her, she wants out."

Hinata was reminded of him as he said this.

"Did Lizkar-chan get any vistors?"

Naruto put a finger to his chin in fake thoughtfulness. "Hmm.…Oh yes, I remember, Sakura, me," – He counted them off on his fingers – "Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gaara (he surprised me, I don't know why he came from his village to ours), oh, and every fanboy in our village."

Hinata giggled softly, and Naruto grinned. He continued.

"Lizkar's got a few broken ribs and wrist, plus she's got a nasty cut on one of her arms and a long one down her left leg, but she's walking around her hospital room, arguing with the nurses to let her out to report the mission. I was only in this cursed place for a day, thank God…" He trailed off.

Naruto's eyes clouded with sadness. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I was too late. I was too busy fighting another ninja to help you…" His voice broke off and he looked at his feet.

Hinata disregarded this, and let go of her legs and crossed them so she was sitting in a cross-legged position. "It's okay Naruto-kun," she said, her voice soft and soothing. "It's not your fault—"

"Hinata."

No '-chan' this time.

She looked at him.

"Yes?"

Naruto stood and leaned over her. Hinata realized for more than the hundredth time how tall he was and how mature he'd grown to be at the age of fifteen. His face came closer. Hinata's eyes widened and she flushed a dark magenta. "Naruto-kun—"

"Don't talk."

He cut her off once more as his lips claimed hers. Hinata, stunned, sat frozen as his wind-swept lips touched hers. This couldn't be. Naruto, kissing **her**? Convinced that this was real, she pulled herself out of her daydream and kissed back.

God, she hoped she was out of this hospital tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you liked it! That was the randomest bowl of fluff that I'd ever seen. Yeah, Lizkar's my character. I made her up a few weeks ago. More about her in my next one. Review away! Oh yeah, 'baka' is Japanese for idiot or moron, for those who don't know 

-Dattabayo


	3. What is Love?

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. Not me. Not one single character.

This one's GaaraOC. Woot.

* * *

What is love? 

Gaara lay on the battlefield, barely breathing, but alive. Barely alive.

Why was that one question coming to him now? When he was stuggling for breath?

He would have been dead by now.

If it wasn't for her.

She stood by him, fighting off ninja after ninja, but still beside him.

Always.

She never left him.

And he was glad.

Glad that he was protected by the girl. Glad her presence gave him hope.

Glad that she cared.

She was thrown down to the ground time after time, but she, time after time, got back on her feet and fought.

Time after time, she didn't give up.

Time after time, she never left him.

Time after time, she protected him from harm, as his sand could no longer do so.

Time after time.

His vision was fading slowly into blackness, his eyelids heavy.

He heard a scream.

A bloodcurling scream.

From the one striving to protect him.

He saw a flash of gold.

And a flash of red.

She was down.

But not for long.

She was up again, quickly killing the shinobi that maimed her.

Gaara thanked God that she was not dead.

That he was not dead.

That this would not be the last time he ever saw her.

The last of the rogue ninja squad fell, his neck cut across his windpipe.

She knew what she was doing.

She collasped next to him, panting and blood-covered, but alive.

"Gaara-kun."

Her voice was like sugar, and it gave him strength.

He whispered her name, and smiled.

A tear slid down her cut cheek. She too was smiling.

She extended her hands over his chest.

They began to glow gold.

She was using her last reserve of chakra now.

The girl pressed her hands to his wound.

He winced, and she smiled.

"It won't take long, don't worry. All I need to is heal it over. Then we can go."

He smiled too.

She was more than a ninja.

She was his beloved.

He understood now what love was.

For him, it was Uskira Lizkar, of Konoha.

But she didn't know that yet.

* * *

Awww…Don't you just love short stuff like this? Stuff that's so straight forward? 

I do.

Please review!

-Dattabayo


	4. He Understood

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't even own Naruto's sleeping cap.

This one's SasuSaku. What fun.

* * *

She cried and cried, unable to speak for surprise that he'd come back. 

He understood.

She cried when he hugged her close, sobs racking her body.

He understood.

She looked up at his oynx eyes, and tried to smile.

He understood, and smiled back his traditional smirk.

She giggled, and snuggled her head against his chest, silent tears still streaming out of her green eyes.

He understood, and walked her home.

--

Weeks later, he looked to his best friend.

He grinned mischeviously, whiskers crinkling, and gave him advice how to ask her out.

He understood.

--

Days later, his best friend was laughing as she walked away with her groceries.

"Wow, you really suck at this, Sasuke."

He snarled, but understood.

Once more, he looked to his best friend, who winked.

He took a deep breath.

Now or never.

He asked her.

She accepted.

He understood.

--

Months later, he bent down on one knee.

He pulled out a velvet box and opened it.

She was dumbstruck.

He asked.

She kissed him.

He understood.

His best friend cheered.

--

Months later, he stood infront of a mirror, his best friend and man behind him.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah."

They walked into the church hall, and he understood why he loved her.

--

Minutes later, they stood, facing each other, hand in hand.

The elder asked him.

He said yes.

The elder asked her.

She said yes.

They kissed.

They understood.

* * *

I'm sorry, but I can't help writing stuff like this. I like it short and sweet. And full of fluff. Oh well, I think I made the characters clear enough. I wanted to write something where Sasuke comes back, even though most of the time I write ones where he doesn't leave. Please review, I need your opinion!

-Dattabayo.


	5. Peanut Butter

**DISCLAIMER: **I own only Lizkar, not the peanut butter or anything else.

GaaraOC, again.

* * *

Lizkar loved peanut butter. **Loved** it. 

She ate it all the time, for lunch, for breakfast, for dinner. With and without a drink.

She loved peanut butter cookies.

She loved peanut butter fudge.

She loved peanut butter in general.

Yet, no one seemed to notice.

**Ever**.

Which was unbelievable.

Even Sakura, who hung around her **all the time**, didn't see that she lik—**loved** the stuff.

She never got it or anything having to do with it for her birthday or Christmas.

But this time, she had.

She had received two jars of peanut butter and a tiny ceramic peanut butter jar for Christmas.

Lizkar wondered who had sent it. Whoever did must know her better than Sakura, who knew almost everything about her and her life.

She baked peanut butter cookies, just for the heck of it.

Outside her window, Gaara smelled the cookies as she pulled them out of her oven, and smiled.

His present must have gotten to her house after all.

He walked to the door, and knocked.

"Hi, Kazekage-sama! Want a cookie?"

She sure was cheerful.

He took one and bit into it. It was soft and hot. And delicious.

He picked the right brand of peanut butter.

Or the right baker.

* * *

Who can live without some Christmasy GaaraOC fluff? I'm writing a couple more like this, SasuSaku and NejiTen and NaruHina.

-Dattabayo


	6. Opposites Attract

**DISCLAIMER**: They call it fanfiction for a reason.

* * *

Sakura was never the closed, cold, quiet type. In fact, she was the opposite. 

Which made Sasuke wonder why she didn't like Naruto.

They were so alike. They were always ready to take on anything, ready to speak up and voice their opinions, always smiling…

But the truth was that she loved him, and Sasuke knew and acknowledged this.

But…

Did he love her? No.

At least, he didn't think so.

He had never really loved anyone but his mother and family. He hadn't felt love in years.

But he had felt something he couldn't identify once...

That night, three years ago. She had confessed, and he knew.

Sasuke was taken aback at this thought. That night, he had felt a surge of emotion he had not felt before.

Was that love?

Love that was banished when his family was slaughtered. Love that never came in the form of fangirls. Love that…

Love that only she could give.

He still was confused. She was so stubborn, so outgoing, just like…

_Just like him._

Sakura was, yes, stubborn, like him. She was, yes, outgoing, like him. She also was, yes, smart, smarter than him. But she wasn't, no, cold and bitter, unlike him. Sakura was warm and kind, giving help who need it most.

Like now.

She leaned over him, healing a wound his brother had given him. His onyx eyes were fazed as he went deeper into thought. Sakura was like a fire, flickering but never going out, dancing but never dying. Helping but never killing. That was one of the reasons he classified her as weak, because she was weak.

Or was she?

Rumor had it that she had grown stronger over the years, mastering the art of being a medic and improved in the area of taijutsu. She had beaten Kakashi at hiding, finding her teacher almost instantly. She was said to be stronger than the Fifth Hokage…

Sasuke realized his kuniochi partner was not weak after all. She hadn't broke down in all the time he had seen her since they were thirteen. Not one tear. She was stronger. She was clever. And she was heart-breaking. It broke his rock of a heart to see her after all these years, and she not shed a tear for him now, as her chakra healed his near-fatal wound. She looked worried, yes, and her eyes were filled with sorrow and fear, yes, but not one tear spilt from her jade eyes.

"You're going to be fine, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke managed a feeble smile, and received one in turn. It had been so long since he caused happiness in her face.

"Hai, I know."

He knew that he was going to live. He knew he was going to return to his home, to his team, to his life as a shinobi, for he had succeeded in his life's goal: Itachi was dead. He was free to smile again, free to be unafraid of death by his brother, free from his bonds of revenge. Free to be with the late sensei and blond idiot once more. Ah, and yes, the pink-haired kuniochi most of all, now that his goal was obtained he could laugh and joke again.

Sasuke smiled. He had more than one goal to achieve, after all, and he knew exactly who with.

Hey, opposites attract, don't they?

* * *

I wrote this quickly, so it's not my best. Please tell me if Sasuke is out of character.

-Dattabayo


	7. Death

**Disclaimer: **Even though I love SasuSaku and the anime so much, 'tis not mine.

Dedicated to my reviewers. I swear, I survive off you.

* * *

Death. 

That's what made her shake.

That's what she feared most.

Always had.

The death of flowers meant her death.

The death of _sakuras _was the death of her.

Not only because they shared a name, but also because invisible ties of memories from years and years ago, when he was still here, by her side.

She was five, she remembered it well. His mother was still alive then. It was spring, and she was playing under her favorite tree, the _sakura_, playing with the petals of every flower. He held to his mother's hand as he walked into the park, and the Uchiha mom waved politely at her mother.

The Uchiha mistress bent down and spoke quietly with her son, who let go of her hand and darted over to Sakura, his mother going to sit down with the other mother.

"Hi!" He was cheerful and open then, so much different than what he is now.

"H-hi…" And she was so shy…

She stood frozen; looking up at him after his goal was just accomplished.

Aah, those were the days.

--

Aah, those were the days.

He still lived in Kohona, and he was part of Team 7…

He could vividly remember all the missions they had taken, every time had saved Naruto from death, and the time when she had…

When she had confessed. When she protected him. When she…

When she was prepared to attack him. She was prepared to die at his hand.

But he wasn't prepared.

He **couldn't** kill her.

She was…

She was what? An annoyance? Too insignificant?

…Too **important**?

No. The last Uchiha survivor had **no** feelings for the pink-haired kuniochi. None whatsoever.

Or did he?

He had never really **looked** at Sakura. She had only been a comrade, nothing more. Not an acquaintance, just a comrade.

He had never really **looked** at her until now. Now, over **five years** after he left, after his brother lay dead, after he had thanked her for caring, for giving her heart to him…

It wasn't until **now** that he had finally taken her green eyes in. It wasn't until **now** that he'd seen how her large forehead made her stand out so much in the crowd.

But **now**…

Now, as his onyx eyes met her green ones, he missed the days when he looked into them and saw not sorrow, but happiness that he was with her, that she was with him.

Sasuke looked into her eyes, searching them for **something**, for **emotion**, but they were fazed over and dead looking as she recalled memories of times they were together with Kakashi and Naruto, when they were a **team**…

Everything was as it should have been those years ago.

Sasuke caught a sparkle in Sakura's eyes as his train of thought came to an end. Her eyes were glassy with tears, as a small smile broke onto her face, followed by a tear, sliding quickly down to her chin. Her name escaped his lips, and Sakura's lips curved upward even more as he smirked.

He knew it now.

The death of her was the death of his only chance at true happiness.

--

Sakura couldn't move, and didn't want to. He was on level ground with her, but he seemed so much taller, because he was. He was much, much taller than her. Much taller than the last time they met when she was 16. Tears rolled down her face as he smirked at her, eyes no longer red with battle heat, but showing happiness for the first time in all the years she had known him.

There was a swish, and he was close to her. So close that she could feel his breath as he placed a hand on her shoulder, just as he had Naruto two years before. Sakura's face was impassive, but still, emotions that were supposed to have vanished years ago shone bright in her eyes.

Sasuke bent his head and whispered in her ear.

"So, Sakura-chan, will you help me?"

Naruto folded his arms behind his head, and grinned his fox grin, laughing for the first time at his friend's antics. Kakashi crinkled his eye to show he was smiling, and for once, his smile was more like a grin, but not one of his students could tell, and he chuckled at Naruto's new insult.

"Sasuke-teme, you baka, you throw her words back at her."

* * *

That was awfully short.

Living off reviews. (is starving)

-Dattabayo


	8. Breeze

**Disclaimer: **Nay! Naruto 'tisn't mine! Who told thou such rubbish?

I'm addicted to SasuSaku.

* * *

The petal of the flower swayed on the gentle breeze as she let it go. Her sad green eyes followed it until it was out of sight, and closed as she heaved a huge sigh.

Will he ever understand?

She leant back against the tree trunk of her namesake and picked up another blossom. She hugged it to her chest, and whispered to it softly.

"Why doesn't he love me?"

The flower was swept out of her hands as the wind picked up, and the gray clouds shifted in their endless blanket across the sky.

Two eyes watched Sakura's small form as she hugged her knees to her chest, letting another sigh escape her soft lips. He stood so out of place; dark blue shirt against the pink flowers that resembled the color of her hair. The red and white fan was pressed upon the trunk, his legs bent and feet flat on the thick limb he sat on. Why he was here he did not know; his feet had led him to this particular tree. He had climbed it, and she had sat beneath him, unaware of his presence.

To him, she looked so fragile. So small and gentle. Like glass.

To him, it looked as if one touch would kill her. Break her.

And he didn't want her to be broken.

He'd seen her crack. He'd seen her cut almost in two.

And he had hated it.

Uchiha Sasuke was not fond of glass. He liked thicker glass, yes, like windows, but Sakura was thin and breakable.

Oh so very breakable.

So in his head, one sentence loomed like a dense fog.

'_Because I could easily break you.'_

As if on cue, Sakura whispered so softly that Sasuke strained to hear the next thing she said.

"I am stronger than he thinks. I am not a child."

And in the back of his mind, a nagging voice answered:

'_I know.'_

The Uchiha's face was frozen. Not even a smirk wound its way onto his pale face. Sakura spoke again, but this time Sasuke had to read her lips.

"I will not break, Sasuke-kun."

Ah, so she knew.

Sasuke couldn't hold back his voice from escaping his lips. "Hn…"

Sakura did not move. She sat frozen, worst fears confirmed. Slowly, ever so slowly, she tilted her head up to rest against the tree.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke couldn't help it; he smirked. The traditional, totally Uchiha smirk.

"Yo, Sakura…"

The cherry blossom drifted beautifully on the breeze.

* * *

I am so sorry, but SasuSaku fics keep coming to me:(

I promise more if you liked them!

Oh, review me on if I should continue writting SasuSaku. 3

-Dattabayo

Ps. Did I tell you I was addicted?


	9. No

**Disclaimer: **DUDE! FANFICTION! NOT MINE!

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. School's a demon. A nasty one.

Here's a bit of NaruHina to brighten your day.

* * *

No. He couldn't die. Not now. Not when he was so close to his dream. Not when he had just become an ANBU. Not when he still had so many things to do in life.

Like finally beating his childhood rival. Like becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. Like seeing the same rival fall in love with his female comrade. Like seeing them kiss for the first time and snapping pictures like a madman. Like finally admitting his feelings to a certain shy girl.

Like finally kissing her.

No. He couldn't die. Not now. Not never. Not before he had said he loved her.

He willed Kyuubi to come and heal his wound, if only a little. He saw Tsunade-baachan move to his side and begin to heal the wound in his chest.

He prayed to God he would live to see the day when everything was perfect. He would be Hokage, he would fall in love, he would be his rival's best man, and vice versa. He willed Kyuubi even stronger. No, he wouldn't die before kissing her. Before they were married. Before he had a child.

He felt Kyuubi rare up inside him, finally answering to his calls. Yes, he would live. He refused to die. He was too stubborn to. He wouldn't let the Death god take him from Kohona's hospital. Never.

His vision began to fade as his eyes slipped shut. _No. Never…_

He woke, and she sat beside him, looking at her feet. He was alive.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun!" She leapt from her chair and hugged him tightly.

Naruto grinned as he felt the grip she had on him, and hugged back.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die until I've done all that's worth doing."

"What would that be?" It was remarkable; she hadn't shed a tear.

"Well, becoming Hokage, and…"

Not able to put it in words, he kissed her.

Ah yes, Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't die now. Not until his dreams were fulfilled.

With Hinata by his side, of course.

* * *

Yeah, it's my first NaruHina fic in a while. Feel free to review. I love people that review. I love them. Seriously.

Sayounara:3

-Datt-chan


	10. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: **Maybe I should ask Kishmoto-sensei to lend me his characters for a little bit.

YOSH! This is an adorable little (160 word) drabble that I wrote in less than an hour. I love it though. :o3 It's AU, by the way. My first NejiTen fic, so enjoy.

* * *

She was only an ice cream vendor that came by his family's estate every summer when school was out. She happened to sell Hanabi's favorite frozen treats, and he happened to escort the tiny girl across the street to get them.

Of course, he was not forced to escort her. In fact, he didn't even have to escort her at all (the street was never busy). He came only because he knew her; it was just common manners.

To his own astonishment, he walked up one day and kissed her, out of the blue and right before Hanabi. He had no prompting, but the brown-haired girl reacted just as he'd wanted her too, kissing back. Being an amateur at even showing his own emotions, it surprised him how this normal-seeming girl could bring the best out of him.

There were many things that shocked him at that moment, but the least stunning was that she tasted of vanilla ice cream.

* * *

:3 That was the shortest fic I've ever wrote. Seriously.

R and R please! If you do, you get both an adorable chibi Tenten and Neji plush! (Not really, but do it anyway.)

**_Ja ne!  
_-Datt-chan**


	11. Trust

**Disclaimer: **No. Freaking. Way.

Hey, it's my first ShikaIno fic! Yay! It was sorta inspired by Asimi's SasuSaku oneshot _Scar Tissue_. But, oh well, you'll love it.

* * *

Maybe she'll wake up long enough to tell you what she had told you before she drifted off to sleep. She's waking, sort of mumbling, and you want to shake her but can't as your arms won't obey you.

You look her over, watching her rouse herself into wakefulness. Blonde hair is sprawled across her face and over her shoulders, and she looked more beautiful than you have ever seen her. Her blue eyes blink sleepily was you give her your undivided attention for the first time in a long while.

As she finally stretches and yawns, she smiles at you with the coy smile she's always given you. You ask her what she meant earlier though your eyes were now reverted back up to the stars above you. She doesn't answer, and you look back at her, your own lazy brown eyes searching hers.

She opens her mouth and takes in a deep breath before saying exactly what she had hours earlier.

She said she loved you.

You had always loved her, but she hadn't known it or acknowledged it before tonight. You whisper that she'd never noticed it before now and was foolish for not. You tell her that you had never let that go. She closes those beautiful blue eyes and looks away. She whispers equally soft that she had began to love you gradually at first when her best friend began to truly love her first crush. You really want to believe her and just accept it, but you can't, you can't and you don't know why.

And as she tells you in hushed tones how she finally came to realize her affection and how she was jealous of that fan girl from sand, you start to trust her and you start to love her more and more with each passing second. You want to hold her close to you and just bask in her warmth but your body still won't obey you at all.

She stops as you look back at her with glazed eyes and moves closer to you under your tree as she and you both shiver from the cold summer night winds. She leans on you and you don't seem to mind her presence anymore, but you start to love it too, feeling more and more attached to your teammate as time slides by you both.

Her soft lips tell you again what she'd said three times before that night and you start to truly believe her and that her harsh words these past years were only lies, horrible lies that she told to hide her true emotions under. As you turn your pony-tailed head to look back into her deep blue eyes that resembled the ocean she moves closer, making you warmer and warmer still until it creeps slowly to your normally blank face.

You don't know how it happened but suddenly her lips are on yours and your eyes begin to close as you respond to her soft and chaste touch. You don't know why but somehow you'll never forget this tree, this spot, these stars because she was there with you when you needed her the most.

Maybe it's just your mind jumping ahead but you sense a passion in her somewhere where you can't reach and you wonder if that surge is all for you. She's said it three times and you're sure now that she really meant it and that your not dreaming as you kiss her back with more passion than ever before. You're not sure how this started or how it was going to end but you just don't seem to care because she's here with you and that's all you need right now. Her and her lips and her love, that's all you need as a man, as a ninja. You don't care that she'll probably bicker with you every day just because she'll be the one you'll be bickering with and that's all.

And you know somewhere deep inside that you'll never let her go no matter what she says or what she does.

* * *

Yeah, a little…erm…odd. And random. But that's me. :o)

_**Ja ne!  
**_**Datt-chan**

Ps. I know I should get myself working on _The High School Tragedy_, but these keep coming to mind! So sorry!


	12. Lucky

**Disclaimer:** I would never be able to keep up with Kishimoto-sensei's schedule.

Hi ya'll! You have stumbled across some SasuSaku! Read it, I say!

* * *

Sakura felt like she was the luckiest person in the world.

She was one of the four strong links that was Team 7, the strongest medic Kohona had and a kick-ass fighter to boot. 

The Haruno's life was not, however, perfect. She had been betrayed, broken, and weak before, but now…

Sasuke was back. He had returned, and the chain of Team 7 had been smelted back together. She was no longer broken, and she no longer felt betrayed. Even the boy who had once looked so coldly at her acknowledged her (inhuman, scary) strength. She and Sasuke had their training sessions almost daily, as they were now on equal levels. 

Sakura was also gifted with a quick brain. Said smarts helped her hook Naruto up with Hinata after all these years of unknown devotion, and had made her a respectable Jounin. 

The medic also had looks to match her strength. Almost every day, someone, whether it was Lee or an utter stranger, asked her out. Of course, she had always turned them down. Her heart was already in someone else's hands.

All in all, her life was pretty damn good. She had two best friends who she loved and cared about, one of which had apologized sincerely for his leaving and stated that she was indeed one of the most important people he had. Sakura swore she saw something different in his eyes when he hadlooked at her when said it, but nothing but friendship had shown since then.

It didn't keep her from wishing on stars or looking for four-leaf clovers, though.

Which explains why she was searching through said foliage in the cool shade of a tree.

Because, Kami, she still loved that Uchiha boy with everything she was worth, even if the heavens had never favored them much at all.

Her intense shifting of clovers was stopped when one drifted down into her lap. Had it been blown by the breeze...? Nonsense, the air was still that day. Unconsciously, she counted the leaves.

Four. Lucky number four.

Sakura looked up, only to come face to face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke, who was hanging upside down on the limb of the tree above her. He had dropped the tiny clover into her lap. Her face colored as he smirked.

"Hn." _Aren't you a little old for that?_

Sakura gasped as his mouth slanted over hers in an upside-down but extremely passionate kiss.

It must have been her lucky day.

* * *

It is very late on the 17th. It just goes to show how hard I tried to get this up on time.

Gimme some props, man. (Just kidding, but please review!)

_**Ja ne!  
**_**Datt-chan**


	13. Scared

**Disclaimer:** Dude. I'm broke, live in an average house, and I'm still in school. I don't own.

Sorry for the long break! Lots of things are going on at my house at the moment, and I've been on reprieve. Don't ask.

I just thought I'd submit a few drabbles before working on SARMD, 31 Flavors, and HST. This one's SasuSaku. Enjoy!

(Sasuke's POV, by the way.)

* * *

It scared me.

It scared me just to think of you in that cursed place.

It scared me to remember you at all.

(You were supposed to be a memory locked away in the darkest corner of my mind, but you found a way out, like always.)

It scared me to realize that you wouldn't just leave me in peace.

(What peace? Even I knew that was something I would never find here.)

It scared me to find you so much older and stronger.

(What had I been doing these past years while you gained strength?)

It scared me to see how much you loved me years ago.

It scared me how much I missed you all those years in Sound.

It scared me to find that I loved you too.

It scared me to think that you wouldn't forgive me.

(You had changed. It was like a new kuniochi who spoke to me at first.)

I had been scared by all of those things, more than once since I have returned home.

But, after seeing you again…after the entire traitor business was done…

(Done? Who said it was done? I would be marked for the rest of my life as the boy who betrayed Kohona and was dragged home by his old comrades.)

The only thing that scares me now is the chance that someone…

(Only one.)

…Could take you away from me.

Because I love you, Sakura.

And I'm no longer scared to admit it.

* * *

Yeah, a little OOC, no? Well, I'm feeling weird today.

Clicky that review button! You know you want to!

**_Ja ne!_**

**-Datt**


	14. Boston

**Author Notes:** Sorry for not updating too often, but I'm so caught up lately in just about everything. However, I hope this NaruHina fic makes up for it.

Expect a ton of SasuSaku fics on the horizon.

So...

**Title: **Boston  
**Genre:** Romance/Fluff  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Summary:** Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, smiling at the smell of the city. He loved the first snow. [NaruHina. AU. Inspired by prompt number 21 of deviantART's 100themes challenge.]

* * *

For the first time that year, it was snowing in New York City.

The busy streets seemed a bit happier now, over four inches of snow covering the pavement and - where it lay sparingly - the park greens. The usual roar of the town was muffled slightly by the heavy flakes floating down from the bellies of huge gray clouds.

Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, smiling at the smell of the city. He loved the first snow.

Anyone could easily say that Naruto was looking to get killed, judging his attire. There he was, a twenty-year-old man standing in the middle of Time Square - with a Red Sox thermal jacket and a scarf to match. He also wore a pair or slightly baggy jeans and boots that were warm enough to keep out the cold but airy enough to keep his feet from sweating. Naruto grinned, reopening his eyes.

Ah, the city.

But man, did he miss the flaring red and blue of a Boston jacket such as his own - was he really the only Sox fan in NYC?

He began to walk again, glad that it was Sunday and that a few people - on this first day of snow - were staying inside. A crowded street walk was not what he needed right now.

Turning his baseball cap (The Sox, of course) backwards now that he was walking with the wind, Naruto grinned wider as a flurry of insults were thrown his way as he crossed another street, heading towards Broadway.

Sure, he could deal with them trashing his team, but usually someone would have his back while they did.

--

Hinata smiled as she wrapped her Boston scarf around her neck, zipping up her jacket and snatching her purse from the counter as she headed out of her hotel room. On top of her head was a Sox cap, the bill sticking proudly out in front of her as her long navy hair fell down to her mid-back.

Hey, so she was a Boston fan. So what? No one knew her here. She'd needed a vacation. She needed to be bold, for once.

Happily, she walked out of the building (disregarding the glares of the locals) and onto the streets, making her way towards Broadway. Silently, she thanked the Lord for her chocolate colored Uggs - it was _cold_ for the first snow fall! Her faded jeans were tucked into the boots as well - to keep in the extra heat.

She couldn't help but smile quietly as hard-core anti-Bostons yelled profanities at her. So _this_ is what New York City was like! Everything was so...so bustling, much unlike the quiet tourist crowd back in Massachusetts.

The young woman yawned, realizing for the first time that she hadn't had breakfast yet.

So, Hinata started quickly down the busy street, walking past the theaters and auditoriums. The fresh snow crunched beneath her booted feet, the white flakes getting caught in her hair. Curiously, she glanced up from her feet, searching for a eatery of some sort.

Ah! There! Across the street, an average looking restaurant with a sign blaring "MIKE'S DINER" in neon lights. Hinata patiently waited for the crosswalk to be clear before transversing to the other side carefully. Now back on the wide sidewalk, she peered inside through the glass window. Everyone in the building was clothed in ordinary jeans and jackets. Hinata let out a small sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't be underdressed.

Yearning for the sanctuary of heat that the establishment most likely provided, she pushed open the glass door, making her way towards the host. The young blond woman behind the podium, clad in a turquoise shirt and white apron, smiled at her brightly - but Hinata noticed the waver in her grin when she observed the logo imprinted on her coat. The name "Amy" was bubble-lettered on her name tag.

"How can I seat you today?" she asked tersely.

"A s-seat at the bar will be f-fine," Hinata answered politely, trying to keep out her stutter.

The woman nodded, motioning for her to follow as she made her way towards a seat at the counter. Hinata sat down lightly, shedding her jacket to reveal the red fleece garment underneath. She was handed a menu, which she promptly opened with limber fingers. Hinata smiled, letting out another sigh as a wave of warmth washed over her from the kitchen.

Thank God for indoor heating systems.

--

Naruto was halfway through his first cup of coffee when he noticed a flash of red down at the other end of the bar. Turning his blue eyes to investigate, he grinned widely at the sight of a wonderfully familiar face.

"U-uhm...c-coffee would be nice," the young woman was telling her server, her cheeks still rosy from the cold outside.

"Regular or decaf?" the man behind the bar retorted - an act of habit.

"R-regular please," she answered with a gentle smile, her moon-like eyes sending out a friendly air.

The man smiled back, and bustled away to fulfill her order.

Naruto couldn't help it, he grinned wider. He wasn't the only foreigner from Boston after all!

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata turned red at the familiar voice, eyes going wide. _Naruto's here? What should I do?_

_Answer him!_

Mustering up her courage, the girl looked down the empty bar at the blond man, giving him a nervous smile. "O-oh, h-hi, Na-Naruto!"

Naruto laughed good-heartily as she stuttered like it was going out of style, moving down the four seats between them. "I didn't know you were here! Since when did you take trips to New York City?"

Hinata blushed deeper. _He moved down to sit next to **me**!_ "W-well," she said hesitantly. "I n-needed a ch-change..."

He smiled at her again, whisker marks making his appearance even friendlier. "I wouldn't have taken you for the bold type, Hinata! You've got all your Boston stuff on you!"

She gave small smile, flattered. "Wh-what are y-you doing here, Na-Naruto?"

Naruto's blue eyes grew dark for a second. "I need to get out of town for a while. Boston gets boring after a few years."

Hinata nodded her agreement. "V-vacations are good for y-you."

It was then that she was hit with the small shock that Naruto had turned in his chair so that he was facing her - only a foot away! She felt dizzy for a moment.

"Have you ever seen NYC before, Hinata?" he asked curiously, unaware of her light-headedness.

Hinata shook her head. "Th-this is my f-first visit."

This seemed to make Naruto very happy, for he flashed her his famous grin again.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. "I can show you around!"

"R-really?" Hinata stammered, her eyes growing wide. "Y-you mean it?"

"Yep!" Naruto replied, sincerity echoing in his eyes. "Right after we eat!"

Hinata gave him a genuine smile. "Th-that sounds g-great."

As she turned to accept her coffee with a "th-thank you," Naruto was hit with a ball of heat that had nothing to do with the warm aura of the kitchen.

He was definitely not the only Boston fan in New York City.

--

Hinata was having the time of her life.

After breakfast (which Naruto insisted he pay for), the blond man swept her back outside into the snow.

But, oddly, it wasn't as cold anymore.

He showed her everything, from the huge theaters on Broadway to the very top of the Empire State building. He grabbed her gloved hand in his as they ran from street to street, exploring every stop with wonder.

By the time they had reached Time Square, it was noon, and the snow was still falling. Hinata gazed up at the huge towers with something akin to awe, the wind ruffling her hair as she took in every sign, every logo.

Naruto grinned down at her, glad to see that she was having fun. _She isn't really that quiet and strange after all! Really, she's...really..._

His grin faded away to fascination as he continued to look at her. Hinata's face was happier than he had every seen it, red staining her pale face and nose. Her Boston cap was still pointed straight ahead, long navy strands catching some of the snowflakes in the air. Her figure was visible under her blue jacket, and her fitting jeans showed off her legs magnificently.

_Wow..._

Why hadn't he noticed how pretty she was before?

Naruto shook himself out of his daze, grabbing her hand again.

"Come on, Hinata! Let's go to the Statue of Liberty!"

"O-okay, Naruto!"

--

"Come on!" Naruto exclaimed happily, leading her up the stairs. "You won't believe the view!"

"Is it th-that g-great?" Hinata replied nervously. She wasn't a big fan of heights.

Naruto seemed to catch the hesitation in her voice. Looking back, he squeezed her hand. Blue eyes glowed at her with a promise.

"Don't worry," he said quietly. "It'll be fine."

Hinata blushed, then nodded. "O-okay..."

Naruto grinned at her, and together, they reached the top.

Hinata prepared herself for the light-headedness affect of standing so far off the ground.

But as she looked out over at the sea from the crown of the Statue of Liberty, with Naruto at her side, still holding her hand, all her fear flew out the window, and in its place stood mass amounts of fascination and bafflement.

The sea stretched out beyond her vision, the snow making in even more beautiful as the sun transformed the water into a gillion tiny blue shimmering snakes. It took her breath away.

Naruto laughed at her quiet gasp. "It told you it was awesome."

Hinata looked up at him with a smile, tinges of red still visible on her face. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto turned red, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Heh heh...You're welcome."

She blushed as well, and, surprisingly, giggled, a sound similar to the tune of wind chimes. The blond hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close as she snuggled into his embrace.

New York City had never felt this warm.

--

_boston...  
__where no one knows my name_

_**-augustana**_


	15. Danger Ahead

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Title:** Danger Ahead  
**Genre: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** She won't lie to you - she was never able to - and right then and there all sorts of regrets spill out out of your core and flings you into a stormy ocean of remorse and intended despair. [SasuSaku. Inspired by theme #59 of deviantART's 100themes challenge.]

Beware the general corniness and bone-grinding angst. And I know, I need to update more often.

* * *

After everything you've done to her - after everything she's been through and what she's done to _you_ and _your soul_ - you can't even open your mouth in a vain attempt to break the thick, heavy silence between you and her.

Her face is a mask of unfeeling blankness (how come you get the urge that you've seen that same expression before, staring back at you through the reflection in the water as screams of fallen ninja echo around you?), but also one of beauty. It seems that she no longer wants to be close to you at all - her petite form leaning against the farthest corner of the cement room - but she's looking straight at you and for a moment, you can't even process her face.

The silence becomes deafening when a drop of hopelessness slips into her eyes.

_Lie to me!_ you want to scream at her. _Lie to me and tell me that life's going to go back to normal! That everything I've done to you never happened!_ But she can't and you know it because you'd see right through her, as usual. She won't lie to you - she was never able to - and right then and there all sorts of regrets spill out out of your core and flings you into a stormy ocean of remorse and intended despair.

Because you know that she can't give herself all that false hope. She'd never say anything she wasn't certain about, especially after all of the sins and horrid deeds you've preformed - some of the worst towards her. You've killed her spirit - her soul - by making her suffer like this, and you are so desperately sorry for what you've done. You just want everything to go back to the way it was before you crushed her heart - she was still in love with you and the man you used to call your best friend was still the same dumbass prankster of a kid he was before you threw his world away.

But then you see it, that glimmer of something unreadable in her eyes and you feel yourself strain against your bindings in an attempt to look closer. You see her mask crack for a second and you are no longer looking at a mirror image of yourself - you are seeing into the past. You see all the emotions she's ever felt, all directed at you. Sorrow, happiness, hope, worry, love, heartbreak.

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you look away, unable to see all the pain you have caused her right there - clear as day - on her face.

Then you hear soft footsteps and suddenly she's in front of you, sitting on her knees and looking up into your eyes. She smiles - just a little bit - and that's when you snap. You have to hear her voice - you cannot just sit here and endure the inaudible torture of her silence.

"Speak to me," you manage to croak, your voice raspy as a plea hides behind your words.

She smiles sadly, something you crave for now but resented before flaring in her bright green eyes. The dark shadow that had hung over her form was gone now - her skin was colored pale ivory, her limbs looking like satin-covered steel, her silky hair suiting her name, and her emerald eyes clear and shining in the dim light. You wonder when you've started to care for her more than what was safely considered comradeship. You wonder why you've never noticed how gracious she was - and how come it was now that you wish things between yourself and the beautiful woman in front of you were different. But then she speaks.

"Sasuke-kun," she says with clarity, and the way the name falls from her mouth - like a thousand bells - send a shudder down your spine, and you just want to hear it again. "Your trial is in two hours."

It's bitterly ironic that when she finally speaks to you, it's about your impending doom. She seems to read your mind and says with a smile, "You used to hate the sound of me talking."

You muster up a crooked smirk. "Hn." You wonder if she is still in love with you, if your terrible treatment of her had cost you the key to her heart.

She smiles wider, still gazing up at you with that same warm spark. "I know you've done some bad things, but that doesn't mean that you don't deserve a second chance."

You look at her with silent surprise, studying her soft face as she looks back with a gentle, loving smile. Suddenly, a horrible thought crosses your mind, and you can't fight the image of her dressed in white, holding hands with a stranger from playing in front of your eyes like a nightmare. You flinch, and she blinks, worry glazing over her face.

"What is it?" she asks and you are seized with an urge to cry; the tone of her voice was too gentle, too sweet for him to ever, ever deserve. You fight it as you struggle to find the right words to say - the ones that you only want her to hear, the ones that she deserves, the ones she has - readily, whole-heartedly - earned.

"Did...Did you wait for me?" You choke out, trying to prevent all the sorrow and pain out of your words. "All these...years?"

At this, she pauses and does not reply immediately - her face blank, and you turn your face away, unable to bear with the constant rejection that she had to deal with for just under a decade. Your heart cracks as the image of her in that white dress swims to the front of your mind again as you picture her happy with anyone else but you.

Then her warm, soft hands are touching your face, turning it to face hers and all the sobs you tried to keep locked up since you killed your brother fight their way to the edge of your emotional limit. Her eyes are glittering with tears, and just when you are about to shut your senses down and refuse to hear her answer, she speaks.

"Sasuke-kun," she says again - pushing your heart to the very brink of six feet under with the tension and anticipation. She takes a deep breath with her eyes closed - her moist, supple lips shaking slightly - before she reopens those green optics and looks at you with what was possibly the best look that you have ever received from anyone, and words fall like rain from her mouth.

"I will always - _always_...love you."

You feel something in your chest burst and a warm sensation washes over you like water. Suddenly, you can't contain yourself and you dip you head and lock your lips with hers. She pauses in shock for only a second before she's on your lap, straddling you, her fingers twisting in your hair and pressing your bodies together even through your chains - but you don't care about how comfortable you are because she tastes so damn _good_ - too good to resist her. You fervently wish that your hands were free so that you can bring her closer - but that's not possible and you realize that you'll have to wait until after the trial.

When you break apart, she is still close to your face and you can still taste her breath as she struggles for air. You look at her and she looks back at you with love, compassion, and every other emotion of joy that you could possibly name, but there is a hint of fear. Tilting your head, you wonder why - then she sighs, dipping her face to rest her large forehead on your bare shoulder. You hear her whisper against your chest.

"The trial is soon."

And she hugs you tighter, not wanting to let go, and together you sit and wait for your certain doom, the expected danger ahead.

* * *

Feedback equals love.

**_-datt_**


End file.
